What If—? A Seven Deadly Sins Fanfic
by genderfluid-mess
Summary: The first of my hopefully many "what if?" stories, this will be about the events that would have occurred if Ban found a mysterious stranger in Baste Prison and took them with him when he broke out. How will things change from the original plot? Who is this stranger and what about them was so significant that Ban brought them with him? Keep reading to find out ;)
1. Part 1 - The Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters except for the mysterious stranger.

Part 1 - The Mysterious Stranger

Ban's POV

I guess I hadn't really planned for today to be a prison breakout. At least, not for anyone aside from myself.

But that went out the window when I heard the singing.

Leaving the Holy Knight's bleeding body on the ground, I started down the hall. The guards had scattered, either out of fear for their lives or to warn other soldiers in the proximity. That didn't matter right now.

I passed other cells, most of which were silent. I admit that I wondered about the people who may or may not have been inside, but that didn't stop me. There were some cells containing people screaming for their lives, but I ignored those too. I had my sins to atone for, and they had theirs. There would be no mercy for their damned souls today.

But the cell at the end of the hallway was the one that changed my mind.

The person inside was singing.

I couldn't understand the words, as they seemed to be in a different language, but the person's voice was clear, like shards of glass, or a perfectly cut diamond. I faltered in my stride, and merely stood there for a minute, listening. The voice had a seemingly indefinite range, high notes mingling with low, running up and down the scale effortlessly. The music conveyed thousands of emotions at once, and soon I found myself bracing against the door, fingers taught around the handle.

I ripped the door out of the frame and walked inside the containment area.

Inside, shackled to the wall, was a kid.

Elix's POV

When the door flew off the wall and a half-naked man walked into my torture chamber, I knew today was going to be a interesting day.

I stopped singing and just stared at him for a moment, evaluating what to do if he was here to kill me.

He was built for battle, heavily muscled. He looked to be fairly fast, but I was willing to bet I could outrun him if I managed to get out of my chains. He had a scar on his neck, indicating he had been in a rough battle. I found myself wondering about how he had gotten it, multiple scenarios running through my head at once.

His head tilted as he examined me, a lock of pale grey hair falling into his eyes, pools of pink-purple cutting through me. I felt as if he was staring directly at my soul. As if I needed a stranger to see how broken I am. It's not like I haven't heard it before.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" I asked, meeting his gaze steadily. He raised his chin slightly, not understanding.

"What do you want?" I corrected myself.

"Who are you?" he responded.

"Who are _you_?" I shot back, a whirlwind of unanswered questions swirling around the cramped room.

He scanned my face, eyes trailing down my body. For a moment, it was like I saw through his eyes. This damaged child, chained to a wall. Wrists rubbed raw, scars up and down the arms, face bleeding. Hair tangled, covering the eyes, which were storm clouds of blue-grey, angry and wild. _Great,_ I thought. _This is exactly what I wanted today to be like. Thanks, world._

Finally, he responded, "I'm Ban. The Fox Sin of Greed. And you?"

Ban's POV

How did this kid get here? He—or she, for that matter, it was difficult to tell—didn't look like a murderer or anything of the sort, but then again, looks could be deceiving.

They had an air of defiance to them, a silent signal to the world of 'you don't own me'. Their blonde hair hung around their face messily, but still in a natural way. And their eyes were absolute beauty in the finest, rawest form, blues of the sky and the ocean mixed with greys of steel and bone.

"I'm Elix." they answered finally, quietly. They pronounced it like AY-lix. Their voice gave away nothing of gender. It was simply soft and fairly low.

"Why are you here?" I prompted. "Murder? Treason? Come on, give me a good story," I grinned ferociously.

Elix, who had been avoiding my eyes until then, seemed to get riled up by this question. Leaning as far forward as they could against the chains, newfound fire burning just below the surface of their eyes, they answered simply, "Well, they say I'm insane."


	2. Part 2 - Breakout

Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters except for Elix. In addition, almost all of the spoken text is direct quotes from the show.

Part 2 - Breakout

Elix's POV

"Insane?" Ban repeated. His voice remained steady, though his eyes had begun to dart around the room as if wondering what he could use to knock me unconscious.

I tried my best to shrug around the shackles. "That's what they say. But I don't really _feel_ insane. But do insane people know they're insane? Hmm. . ."

"So what did you do?" Ban asked, curiosity once again gleaming in his bright eyes.

I grinned. "Well first I told them I wan't a boy _or_ a girl. That was enough for them to flog me in the middle of the town." I paused, arching my eyebrows at Ban's shocked face. "What? You think I'm insane too? Don't worry, there's more."

"No, I mean. . ." he trailed off. "That's a _thing_?"

Well, I guess it's more complicated than that," I admitted. "It's more like. . . sometimes I feel like a boy, sometimes I feel like a girl, and sometimes I feel somewhere in between, like neither or both. But you know, it's not like anyone's ever heard of that before, so why not try to hurt me, right?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were a boy or a girl," Ban admitted. "The hair threw me off, and the voice. . ."

"It's not like they have decent hairdressers here," I smirked. "Or maybe that's just for the insane people, because you look just fine."

"Someone tried to kill me with a sword," Ban said, grinning proudly. "I'm very fast."

"That's great," I said sarcastically, grimacing.

"What else is there?" Ban prompted.

"I tried to kill myself," I said, lifting up my arms to show him the small white scars coating them. "First just small ones. And then—" I flipped over my arms to show him the large scar across my right wrist. "They told me I almost died. Which sucks, because I really wanted to. And then they told me I was a danger to myself and it was only a matter of time until I started hurting others, so they threw me in here. It's been over a year, I think."

"I was in there for five," Ban challenged. "Plus, they speared me through the arms and legs."

"How are you fine, then?" I marveled.

Ban winked. "That's a secret. Now come on, let's get you out of here."

"But I'm insane," I argued sarcastically.

"No you aren't." Ban said. "Besides, I like your spirit. Now let's go. There's someone here for me."

Ban's POV

"Ban?" Meliodas asked quietly.

"Captain?" I responded. I glanced over at Elix, but they had seemingly shut down, staring at the floor.

We exchanged uneasy looks. Over in the corner, someone muttered something about bad vibes. I glanced over to see Diane and a pig sitting on the ground. Because this day wasn't weird enough already.

"Ban!" Meliodas screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Captain!" I squealed right back.

We lurched towards each other, high-fiving aggressively. Finally, I slammed him through the wall, then jumped up and down excitedly. Elix backed away, probably wondering if I was the insane one after all.

I laughed loudly and yelled, "Captain, me next!"

Meliodas leaped forward and headbutted me in the gut, sending me flying right back through the opposite wall. _Damn,_ I considered. I had almost forgotten how strong he was.

Both of us giggling uncontrollably, I finally blurted, "What the hell, man? I thought you'd have gone soft."

"But you're as spry as ever!" Meliodas exclaimed, dusting himself off.

We clapped hands and fell to the ground, elbows set and ready to arm wrestle. I caught Elix's gaze and winked, and they smiled uncomfortably and backed away even more.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

We began to struggle, the ground beginning to crumble underneath us.

"Out of 720 matches against you, I've won 361, as I recall," I wheezed.

"You must be out of it!" Meliodas argued. "I've won 361!"

The ground beneath us began to cave and fall, but neither of us tried to stop. Another glance at Elix showed that they looked super queasy and probably incredibly pissed at me.

In the background, Diane murmured something about Meliodas being cute.

The building around us began to crumble. Finally, I slammed Meliodas's arm down on the stone and lunged forward to cradle Elix so they would be protected, standing behind them with my arms around their neck, clasped at the collarbone. They flinched from the contact but eventually eased up and held onto my arms as we fell.

Elix's POV

I wandered the streets of the town absentmindedly. Everyone was back at the tavern. Ban had passed out like an idiot without even introducing me to anyone, so I had just awkwardly left to go hang out by myself. The sun was setting, the streets were deserted, and everything was actually quite pretty.

I had tied my hair up with some string to keep it out of my face, which meant everyone was probably going to mistake me for a girl. But I didn't really care today. I was too exhausted to think straight, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

As I passed a cafe that had yet to close for the evening, a middle-aged woman poked her head out and called to me, "Would you like to come in?"

I backed away a little, hands held out in front of me submissively. "I don't have any money, sorry."

"Oh, that's okay," she smiled. "Why don't you come in and have something to drink?"

"Okay," I said quietly. "Thanks."

The woman served me some warm tea and chatted away, asking me about myself and how I had gotten here. I lied, of course. My name was Bec and I was 21. I worked in the tavern as a cook. I liked to travel and lived with my brother, Ben (who was based off of Ban, obviously). She seemed to buy it all and sent me on my way once it started to get dark, thanking me. I don't know what for, though.

I headed back to the tavern.


	3. Part 3 - Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters except for Elix. In addition, almost all of the spoken text is direct quotes from the show.

Part 3 - Dinner

Ban's POV

"Elix!" I cried out. "Where were you?"

"Out," they answered simply, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Okay, Elizabeth," Meliodas said. "This is Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed."

"Nice to meet you," I said, slouching on top of the barrel. "And this," I gestured extravagantly at Elix. "Is Elix. I picked them up at Baste."

"Them?" Elizabeth echoed, at the same time Meliodas repeated: "Baste?"

"Roll with it," I advised. "So Elix, this is Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Diane. Meliodas is the Dragon Sin of Wrath and Diane is the Serpent Sin of Envy. We used to fight together back in the day."

Elix laughed. "You're making yourself sound old."

"We are old, technically," Meliodas chimed in. "How old are you?"

"23." Elix responded. "I look younger, though."

My mouth dropped open. "I though you were like 15!"

The corner of Elix's mouth twitched up slightly.

"So Ban," Meliodas cut in. "Where'd you get that outfit?"

Elix's POV

"You're drunk," I murmured into Ban's ear, trying to drag him over to the wall.

"Sit with meee," he whined, words slurring from the insane amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, slouching against the wall.

"You're welcome," Ban grinned after a few moments of silence, head lolling in my direction.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Mr. Humility. Thank you for getting me out of Baste today."

"Are you gonna stay?" Ban asked.

I shook my head, eyes darting to the ground. "I doubt that's an option."

"Actually," Meliodas said, suddenly appearing in front of us. "It is." He extended his hand out to me. "If you'd like to be a part of the team, that is."

I stood and shook his hand. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

Ban's POV

"Will you sleep with me?" I asked, looking up at Elix, who had me leaning on their shoulder and was unsuccessfully trying to drag me down the dirt path to the tavern.

"No, you pervert." they said, sticking their tongue out at me.

"Okay," I whispered, flopping my head onto their shoulder. Elix groaned in frustration.

By the time we got back to the tavern, Elix looked like crap. Breathing heavily from exhaustion, they tried to gently set me down on the stairs, then collapsed dramatically on the ground.

"You good?" I asked.

"NNNRNGH NOOOOOOOO," they responded.

"Okay, good. Just checking."

"Screw you. Why are you so heavy, anyway?"

Soon, I found myself in my bed, Elix looking at me from above. I had no idea how I had gotten there.

"See you tomorrow, Ban." they said, turning to leave.

"Wait," I found myself saying. And then I reached up and pulled Elix on top of me in a hug, burying my face in their neck.

They flinched uncomfortably. "Okay, dude. Are you always this touchy when you're drunk?"

"Yup," I confirmed, not letting go. "And I get drunk a lot."

"Great," they whispered sarcastically, melting into my hug.


End file.
